


Silencio

by JoanneDistte



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDistte/pseuds/JoanneDistte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo ronda la mente de Fuu. ¿Por qué van con ellas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lexa).



> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible de Navidad de @Adhara.

El ruido que hay sería apenas un rumor de fondo de no ser por él, piensa Fuu, fastidiada. Es de noche y, de escucharse algo, tendría que ser sólo el chirrido de los grillos en el patio exterior, el chapoteo del agua de la fuente o el crepitar del hogar que ya se va apagando. Incluso le resulta agradable el suave sonido (porque todo en él es suave y calmado) que hace Jin al limpiar su katana con un paño.

Pero no, obviamente ese paisaje bucólico es imposible cuando alguien como Mugen anda cerca. Ronca. Bufa. Se mueve. Se le levanta la camiseta y masculla en sueños, el muy cerdo. Hasta durmiendo tiene que dar la nota. Fuu hace un mohín irritado con los labios, resopla, y golpetea el suelo con las puntas de los pies. Jin levanta la mirada, descansando la katana sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada —responde Fuu entre dientes, y parece morder cuando responde—. ¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir algo?

—No has comido —se limita a señalar Jin, impasible.

Fuu mira el cuenco lleno de arroz que tiene entre las manos y, suspirando, lo deja en el suelo junto a los palillos. Se encoge, pegando las rodillas al pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos.

—¿Por qué vais con ellas? —pregunta en un hilo de voz al final.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué vais con ellas? —repite, más alto, armándose de valor—. Con esas…

—¿Prostitutas? —termina Jin por ella, y Fuu asiente despacio. El samurai la mira fijamente, y luego se encoge de hombros—. Para eso están.

—Pero yo… Yo podría…

Fuu traga saliva, los mechones de pelo cayéndole sobre la cara roja de vergüenza, rozándole los labios húmedos y blanditos.

—No creo… —Jin hace una pausa, y luego esboza una leve sonrisa—. No creo que te gustase. Ya conoces a Mugen. No es muy delicado.

—Pero tú sí.

Lo dice sin pensar. Antes de poder contenerse las palabras ya están ahí, dichas, y Jin la mira perplejo. Fuu baja la cabeza, y, necesitando tener algo entre las manos, vuelve a coger el cuenco y empieza a comer despacio.

—Hm.

El samurai carraspea suave. Le ha subido el color a las mejillas y las nota calientes. Se mueve un poco en el sitio, y sin decir nada, sigue limpiando la espada.

Es Mugen quien vuelve a romper el silencio, soltando un ronquido brusco, moviéndose y murmurando algo que suena a "tetas".


End file.
